A Shot At Love
by Gabriel is my Trickster
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been alone until he meets someone, and he finally gets a shot at love. This is a one shot about dracoxoc. Summary sucks, please read.


**This is just a one shot about Draco Malfoy finding love for the first time.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone from Harry Potter, but I do own my oc**

**Draco pov**

Why was everything so boring? Ever since Potter had defeated Voldemort nothing big had happened. And to top it all of, everyone would stare at me, because I was a former death eater. Nobody would even talk to me. I closed my eyes as I walked. The girl I had loved for years had gotten with my enemy, Harry Potter. **Bam!** I fell to the ground as I ran into someone.

I opened my eyes, and saw a girl lying on top of me. Her hair was chocolate brown and shoulder length. It was natural curled. Her eyes met mine. They were a deep mixture of caramel and brown. Her skin was pale, like mine.

"Umm I'm really sorry" She said, as she stood up. I stood up to.

"Don't worry about. I'm Draco" I said as I held out my hand. She took it.

"I'm Chelsey"

"Listen it was my fault about crashing into you. Let me take you out for lunch" I said, not knowing why.

"Ok" she replied. I was filled with joy when she said that. Chelsey looked at me then, looped her arm through mine. We walked to a small restaurant. We got a table right away.

"Draco?" I turned and saw the person who used to be my dream girl, Ginny Weasly.

"Hello Ginny, this is Chelsey." I quickly introduced them. Ginny smiled knowingly at me.  
I sat across from Chelsey. I looked up at her and smiled. She blushed bright red. I smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, you look cute when you blush." I don't know why I said that, something just came over me.

"Well you just look cute" My head snapped up when she said that.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked. She nodded her head. I took her hand and led her outside. I walked with her to a store.

"This is where I work" she said with a smile.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later" I turned to walk away, but Chelsey caught my wrist. I turned,

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked. I didn't reply, instead, I leaned in, and pressed my lips to hers. She smiled at me, then grabbed a pen, and wrote her number on my arm.

"Call me tonight" she said

That was six months ago. I was still with Chelsey, the longest I had ever been with a girl. I had called her and told her to meet me at the park. I had to ask her something.

"Hey Draco." I turned and saw her walking towards me. I smiled and kissed her. She pressed her forehead to mine.

"I have to ask you something" I whispered.

"Ok go ahead." She whispered back. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box. I took a deep breath, and then slid down onto one knee. She placed her hand on her mouth.

"I knew you were the one when I first met you, so will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes" Chelsey whispered. I placed the ring on her finger. I stood up and we kissed.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I replied. And I did. She was the first girl I loved, and the only girl that I would love.

I placed a hand on my son, Scorpious's shoulder. He was 21 years old. Tears streamed down his face, as he stared at the grave.

"I can't believe she's gone" he whispered.

"I know" I said, feeling the tears streak my cheeks as well.

"I'm going to the car dad." He said. I nodded and knelt at the headstone.

_Chelsey Malfoy_

_Loved mother, wife, and friend_

_We love you and miss you_

_R.I.P_

I closed my eyes. How could she be gone? I heard a snap, and turned. A ghost floated in front of me.

"Don't be sad that I'm gone, just don't forget me." Her voice rang out.

"I will never forget you" I whispered.

"I love you Draco Malfoy"

"I will always love you Chelsey"

And that was true. I couldn't even go on without her. I never knew you could die of a broken heart. I did. But when I died, I got to be with my love again. And I will never leave her side, ever.

**Ok that's this chapter. I just wanted to have a sweet side of Draco. So please read and review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
